Letters From Hogwart
by emsiok
Summary: The letters of Hogwarts students, from James to Harry.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! Okay, this is my first chapter of Letters from Hogwarts. So baisically, this is all in letter format. This first chapter doesn't have too much to do with the rest of the plot, as it picks up 14 years later when the marauders begin Hogwarts. This is just starting the story off, so deal. Also, I'm not sure if all the dates in this are correct. Some, I actually check, some I don't, or they don't fit with the story. (Ex: Bella and Lucius are in James year at Hogwarts, and Andromeda is the eldest sister. I know this isn't how it actually fits in the real HP, but you'll have to bear with me.) Please, review. Oh, also, this chapter is by no means the best, so if you don't like this one, please keep reading, at least to the next chapter.

* * *

From Professor Albus Dumbledore's files, 

Sent July 1- September 1 1956

Dear Professor Dumbledore:

I am writing to you as an old student in need of a little help. I recently left my job at Borgin and Burkes, and find myself requiring an occupation. As I have always been interested in teaching, I was wondering if perhaps I may interview with you for a job as the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, a post that, I believe, has been recently vacated. If you could reply to me as soon as convenient, I would very much appreciate it.

Yours Sincerely,

Voldemort

(Tom Riddle)

* * *

Unsent 

Dear Tom,

Though it pains me to tell you this, I believe that the DADA post will not be available to you at this time. This is due to your recruitment of

Dear Tom,

You are by no means qualified for a job as a DEFENSE teacher.

Dear Tom,

I wouldn't give you a job teaching students if you were the last

* * *

Dear Tom, 

I would be happy to interview you the Tuesday after next at eleven o'clock. If this does not fit your schedule, please reply by return owl.

Sincerely,

Professor Dumbledore

* * *

From Professor Albus Dumbledore's files 

Dear Professor,

Unfortunately, I am unable to attend our meeting on this upcoming Tuesday. Is it at all possible to reschedule?

Sincerely,

Voldemort

* * *

Dear Tom, 

It is most unfortunate that you cannot attend the meeting tomorrow. However, as you seem to have waited to the last minute to inform me of this, I find it impossible to reschedule our meeting for anytime in the next three months, as I am a very busy person. By this time of course, I will undoubtedly have found another teacher. I am afraid I must inform you that you will either have to arrive at eleven o'clock tomorrow, or not arrive at all.

Cordially,

Professor Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore,

Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

* * *

Professor, 

I will have to move my schedule around, but I will be there tomorrow at eleven.

-Voldemort

* * *

Sent August 1- September 1 1959 

Dear Aberforth,

Brother, I fear I have a favor to ask of you. I need you to come in and teach just for this year. I'm having trouble getting a teacher who will actually stick around, as our last three teachers were all killed or maimed while on the job. I only need your help for the next year or so, after which time you can go back to whatever it is you've been doing for the last seven years since I last saw you.

Your Brother,

Albus

* * *

Albus, 

I am currently unable to come to teach at your school. I am very busy, as I am preparing to open up a new bar. Also, I believe that when I last talked to you, I said something about never wanting to deal with you and your superior highbrow ways in this or any other life time.

-Aberforth

* * *

Dear brother, 

Aberforth, be reasonable. I need help. I can't find anyone else to take the position. Need a remind you that, the only reason you managed to make it through Hogwarts was because of me?

Love,

Albus

* * *

Albus, 

I don't give a damn that you need my help. And I doubt the ministry would be too happy with you, trying to higher on someone who was nearly expelled twice. I told you to leave me alone.

A

* * *

I'll be there on the start of the term. One year only! 

-A.


	2. Chapter 2

September 1- December 1 1970

Dear Mom and Dad,

Well, my first day at my new school and already writing home! It's very interesting here, but I feel a little left out of things. All the other kids know each other already, but as I'm a muggle born, it's a little bit different for me. There's a really annoying boy in my house (which is called Gryffindor by the way, more about that latter.) His name is James Potter. He's a complete git. But some of the others are really nice. There's a boy here named Remus who's been helping me with some of the magical stuff. Tell Petunia I say hi! Also, I forgot one of my books, could you send it on? It should be in my room somewhere.

Love,

Lily

* * *

Dear Mom and Dad,

I'm in Gryffindor! Just like you dad! Sorry mum, I know you wanted me to be in Ravenclaw, but really, I like it much better here! Oh, Sirius is also in Gryffindor with me. We have two other boys in our house, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. We also have four girls. One of them is this really annoying muggle born. She kept asking on the train about being from wizarding families.' That Remus kid really seems to like her, but he seems really stuck up anyway.

-James

* * *

Mother and Father,  
Not in Slytherin. Sorry.

Your son,  
Sirius

* * *

Dear Lily,

Here's your book! We found your little sister reading it! She was even trying some of the spells, it was so cute! We hope you're having fun, but more importantly, concentrate on your studies.

Love,

Mum

* * *

Dear Professor Dumbledore:

We have recently been informed that our son, Sirius Dimitrius Black, was placed in Gryffindor house. This is unacceptable. We absolutely demand to have him transferred to Slytherin immediately.

Sincerely,

Orion Terebus Black and Fiadora Tyranus-Black

* * *

Dear Mr. And Mrs. Black,

Though it pains me to tell you this, I am afraid it is quiet impossible to have your son transferred to Slytherin. I am sure he will do well in Gryffindor.

Yours,

Albus Dumbledore

* * *

Dear Lily,

I am very very bored here. Why can't I come to school with you? Mummy says I can next year, but I don't want to wait that long! My school is boring, and Darien Dursley keeps picking on me!

Hugs,

Petunia

* * *

Professor Dumbledore,

If you continue to refuse our efforts to have our son transferred, we are afraid we will have to cease our financial contribution to your establishment. As we are sure you are aware, it is a massive sum, one we are sure you do not want to lose.

Sincerely,

Orion Terebus Black and Fiadora Tyranus-Black

* * *

Dear 'Nia,

You're too little to come to Hogwarts! Maybe next year. Then, you can jinx that mean boy you told me about. Be really brave. Then, you can be in Gryffindor with me!

Kisses,

Lily

* * *

Professor Dumbledore,

As you have refused to reply to our previous letter, we feel we have no other choice then to withdraw our contribution. Good day.

Sincerely,

Orion Terebus Black and Fiadora Tyranus-Black

* * *

Dear Sirius,

As you have found it impossible to worm your way into Slytherin, we feel we must at least set down some guidelines as how to behave yourself. I am sure that if you do not follow these rules to the letter, your father's niece Bellatrix, or my sister's nephew Lucius will be happy to tell us exactly what has been going on. You are under no circumstances allowed to talk to any mudblood or half-blood of any sort. We suggest you advise your friend John to do the same.

Your Loving Mother

* * *

Unsent

Dear Mother,

His name is James and I will do what I want!

Sincerely,

Sirius

* * *

Dear Siri,

Siri, Bella and Cissa won't write to me! Mother and Father are always grumbling about you. How come you won't just go in Slithering? (Is that how you spell it?) Cissa and Bella and Lucius were all in that house. Annie wasn't though. Did you know she has a new boyfriend? Mother is always complaining about him. His name is Ted something. I don't know why mother hates him so much. Something about being muggle born, but that can't be right. Annie wouldn't marry one of THEM would she? Because they're getting married soon. Mother said that they have to 'rush the wedding' before she 'begins to show'. Begins to show what? I am very confused. When are you going to come home?

Love,  
Reggie

* * *

Dear James,

How are you darling? Well I hope. I'm so glad that you and little Siri are in the same house! Is he going to spend Christmas at our house this year, or will he be staying with his family. Make sure he knows he can come here. And any other little friends as well. Oh, I am glad that you got into Gryffindor darling. I will admit that I would've liked you to be in Ravenclaw. Ah well. You're father is happy. He sends his love darling. I do as well.

Love,  
Your mum

* * *

Dear Reggie,

You ask too many questions!

Love,

Siri

* * *

Dear mum and dad,  
Hi! Sorry, I know I promised to write, but we've been so busy here! I've made loads of friends of course. And the work is much more fun then you said mum! Well, I would write more, but I have homework to do.

Love,

Remus

* * *

Dear mom,

It's James! We have far too much work here! Still being annoyed by the Evans girl and I was right about that Remus kid. A right git. He has no friends. And don't tell me to try to play nice and be friends, he's completely annoying! He won't ever get his nose out of a book! And Peter keeps following me and Sirius around. Sirius cousins are all giving us the evil eye whenever we pass. Oh, by the way, Sirius says he'll probably be coming for at least part of Christmas. He also says that you and his little brother are the only people who ever call him Siri.

Love,

James


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay, so Heres the next chapter. I know it's been awhile! Anyway, this chapter covers from after Christmas Break of the Marauders' first year to right before Easter.

* * *

Dear James, 

Sweetheart, you forgot one of your schoolbooks, so I'm sending it along. Say hello to Siri for me!

Love,

Mum

* * *

Dear Mum:

Well, here we are, back at school. Everything is the same as usual, nothing to strange going on. I'm making good grades as usual. There's a couple of kids here who are always messing around, Sirius and James. Right prats. They're both purebloods, so you know how that is. Anyway, I'll write again soon.

Love,

Remus

* * *

Dear Siri,

Mum and dad are furious that you didn't show up for Christmas. I missed you a lot too. Annie and her boyfriend were there, but you know how mother thinks of them. It ended in a big row and mother said they were to never darken our doorway again! (Well, that's not really what she said, but it meant the same thing). I got your present, but mother took it away. She said that if you wanted to hand out presents like Father Christmas, then you should actually show up and you had disgraced the family's honor and what would dear Aunty think as you always were her favorite. It was a shame that such an ungrateful wretch had ever been born! (And that is what she said!) Well, you know how mother can be. I have to go! She's coming upstairs. I have to send this with one of our old owls, so it might not get there too quickly.

Love,

Reggy

* * *

Dear Mum,

It's only been a few days since you last saw him! Besides, I left that book there for a reason!

Love,

James

* * *

Dear Lily,

I am having a terrible time with out you! I don't want to stay here and live like a mugwump or whatever. It is absolutely boring. I want to come to Hogwarts! You need to write more so I don't get bored.

Love,

Tunia

* * *

Dear Petunia,

You are being a silly goose. But oh well, I'll tell you anyway. The castle is huge. It's rather old fashioned, with high twisting towers. On one side is the Forbidden Forest. There are lots of magical creatures here, but I can't tell you about them as we don't study Care of Magical Creatures until our third year. There is also a lake, which, as it is winter is frozen over. When it's warm, the older students say that there is a giant squid! There is also a quiditch pitch, which is a silly sport that all the boys like where you fly around on brooms, just like in the stories I used to tell you. The kids here are baisically just your average everyday spoiled brats, annoyingly happy girls, or bullies, except worse because they, of course, can curse you and make your face swell up like a balloon.

Love,

Lils

* * *

Dear Remus,

Darling, I'm so sorry, but I'm afraid that your father's taken a turn for the worse. Is it possible that you could go to your Aunts for Easter break, like yo udid for Christmas? I'm so sorry darling.

Love forever,

Mum

* * *

Dear Mum,

Sirius and I are staying here for Easter break, okay? Sirius' mum won't let him stay with us for now, so he told her he had to stay here to study.

Love,

James

* * *

Son:

I advise you to stop angering your mother. You constant bouts with her are not in the least advantageous to anyone's social or political career. It was quiet ridiculous that you could not even manage to make yourself into a proper Slytherin, but this disrespect and refusal to come home over breaks is simply outrageous. I suggest you get your priorities straight. You are a Black, and you must learn to act like one.

-Your Father

* * *

Dear James,

It's all right with me if you stay over. Will it just be you and Sirius then, or are some of the other kids staying as well? Your father sends his love!

Love,

Mum

* * *

Dear Father,

I have my priorities straight, I believe you were the one who told me that my education was the most important time of my life. Well, I'm trying to make use of it, and I need the time to study, which I'm not likely to get at the manor with all of my dear cousins running around.

-Sirius

* * *

Dear Lily:

Darling, I'm afraid you'll have to stay at school over break. You see, Petunia's come down with chicken pox, and we don't want you to get sick! You have your magical career to worry about!

Love,

Mum and dad

* * *

Dear Mum:

No, it won't just be me and Sirius. In just our house, Two other boys and a couple of girls are staying. Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, (you know, I told you about them over break?) are the two other boys. The thing I do for my best mate, I tell you.

Love,

James

* * *

Sirius:

If I believed for one second that you were staying at that school to further your education, I would be pleased. But it is clear that you are only staying to pull as many tricks as you can with that Potter boy and to hide from your mother. We are Blacks! We do not hide.

Your Father


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Tunia,

I HATE IT HERE!! I want to comae home with you! I know, I know, it's only two days into break, but I can't stand it! I'd rather have chicken pox then spend one more day with these stupid wizard boys. They're all prats! I just want to come home and be with you again! You know, you're my best friend, but now it seems like you're my only friend.

Your miserable witchy sister,

Lily

* * *

Dear Lils,

What is going on? Your sister says you want to come home. I thought you liked school there. Well, sweetheart, if you've changed your mind, then we can probably get you into a regular school, but you know how your mother is about seeing things through.

Love,  
Dad

* * *

Mom,

I'm so glad I decided to stay here over break! The other boys in my house actually started talking to me! You know, Sirius and James? I told you about them. Also, that Pettigrew kid. You know his mum. But anyway, that's not the best part! They started talking to me, but they still won't talk to LIly Evans, one of the girls who stayed over. Anyway, I started talking to her in the library, and it turns out we actually really like the same subjects. Plus, she's a muggleborn, so no standards to live up to there. DOn't worry mom, I'm working hard, trying to make you and dad proud of me. Tell him I miss him. Oh, and that I'll see him over the summer (right?). Oh! And he'd better start getting better so that he can see me graduate in a few years!

-Remus

* * *

Regi:

Hey little brother! What's going on? I haven't had any letters in a few weeks, so I'll assume that our parents aren't talking to me. Ah well. But I'd expected you at least would be writing... write me back, okay?

-Siri

* * *

Darling,

Remus, sweetheart, I am so happy that you founds some new friends at Hogwarts. Darling, I'm afraid that your father isn't doing well. There's no easy way to say this, but it doesn't look as if he'll pull through. The doctor says this stroke was just too much for him. Really, his only chance of pulling through is if he is kept as far from any stressors as possible. Please, darling, keep up your hard work. I hink it would be best if you went to your aunts for the summer. You simply can't go to a friend's, what, with your own condition and all. But please, don't worry.

Love,

Your mother

* * *

S:

Gah! Can't believe they're keeping us in seperate detentions! So... what do you think of that Remus kid?

-J

* * *

J:

Hmmm... well, he sure reads alot. But he seems... interesting. If a little too straight forward. What about that Pettigrew kid.

-S

* * *

S:

Looks like a mouse! Follows you everywhere... it's a little weird.

-J

* * *

J:

No, more of a rat.

-S

* * *

WOULD YOU TWO STOP PASSING NOTES? PAY ATTENTION!

* * *

What's it to you Evans? I'm glad Mcgonigal caught you passing that note back.

* * *

Lily:

I'm sorry that I made you cry. I didn't know you cared that much. And I'm sorry that you got detention right before term ended. If it will make you feel better, I'll get detention too. I'm really, really sorry.

-James

p.s. could you maybe not tell Sirius about this?

* * *

Potter: Don't do me any favors.

-Lily

p.s. Go to hell!

p.p.s. but, no, I won't tell him.

p.p.p.s. And not becasuse I like you or anything. Just because I don't want to start anything.


	5. Chapter 5

Dear mum,

Back at old Hogwarts. I had fun at Aunty's over the summer, but I missed you and dad. Write me soon, okay?

-Remus

* * *

Dear 'Tunia,

Okay, so, I'm back at school, and you were right! It isn't so bad. Potter hasn't started bothering me... yet. And the other girls and I are getting along well. Plus, Remus is here. He said he wasn't sure if he would be able to come back, last spring. I'm glad he did though. But, it seems that Potter has got to him. Him and his little cronies, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. Pettigrew just worships the others. Its annoying. But Remus stil hangs out with me alot, so that's good.

Love,

Lily

* * *

Remus,

Help! I do not understand this transfiguration stuff. Please, please, please help! Usual table in the library after dinner, okay?

-Lily

* * *

Lily,

Sure, as long as you promise to help me with charms work.

-Remus

* * *

Remus,

Where were you? Were you off with Potter again? It's not like you to forget about studying...

-Lily

* * *

Remus,

Are you sick or something? I guess you must be, since you aren't in class. Sorry for being so harsh. Get better soon okay? I'm having a first year give this to Potter to give to you.

-Lily

* * *

Sorry Evans, Remus isn't here. No, we don't know where he's gone, so don't bother bothering me over it.

-Potter

* * *

Dear Professor Dumbledore:

I am writing you because I am afraid I have some bad news for Remus, and I don't know how to tell him. His father passed away yesterday. There was nothing the doctors could have done to save him. He died peacefully, in his sleep. Can you please tell Remus this? I think he should hear it, instead of reading it in a letter.

Sincerely Yours,

Lirabela Lupin

* * *

Minerva: Send Lupin up to my office please. He is excused from the rest of his classes for the day, and tomorrow as well.

* * *

Lily,

I don't think I can make our study date tonight. I really don't feel well.

-Remus

* * *

Remus,

What is going on? You never got this sick this long last year? Is something the matter?

-Lily

* * *

R:

What's the matter? Did something happen at home? That's why you were out last time, because you're mom was sick, right?

-J&S

* * *

Lily,

Yeah, something is the matter... My dad died. And I wasn't there. And I really really don't want to talk about it okay?

-Remus

* * *

J&S:

No. She's fine. Everythings alright. I just don't feel very good.

-R


End file.
